Two Heart
by Lee Jangmi
Summary: Dua hati yang satu tujuan tapi berbeda jalan. Dimanakah mereka akan bertemu? Yunho mempunyai rahasia dimana hanya Yoochun dan hyungnya Siwon yang mengetahuinya, apakah itu? WARNING : YunJae, GS, 21plus, Typos, Don't Like Don't Read Please... Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**JUNG YUNHO POV**

Aku memperhatikannya. Kim Jaejoong. Yeoja itu sedang asyik dengan buku di depannya. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dia main-mainkan dengan ujung jarinya yang lentik itu. Doe eyes nya yang indah sesekali mengerjap. Latar belakang sinar matahari yang masuk melewati jendela di sampingnya menambah indahnya pemandangan sore ini.

Kim Jaejoong. Selain cantik, tinggi, dia juga pintar. Dia adalah yeoja penerima beasiswa tahun ke-2, yang paling cantik di Toho University. Tubuhnya sangat proporsional, aku heran kenapa dia tidak berakhir menjadi model. Dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen dekat kampus. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun yang lalu ketika hendak menghadiri pertemuan ilmiah di Jepang. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMA dengan sedikit uang tanpa sanak saudara satu orang pun karena kedua orang tua Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal, sedangkan kedua haraboji dan halmoni nya sudah lama meninggal.

Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong belajar mandiri, bekerja part-time di sebuah kafe dekat kampus untuk biaya sehari-hari. Jika saja dia tidak introvert dan terkesan dingin terhadap namja, pasti sudah banyak namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Aku dapat melihatnya dari tatapan para namja yang mungkin mempunyai niat yang sama denganku, menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan demi melihat Jaejoong. Setiap hari, Jaejoong akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan ini sampai jam 3 sore sebelum ia berangkat kerja part-time, seperti sore ini.

"Hei Yunho!" aku menoleh ke arah suara panggilan.

"Yoochun-ah.." ucapku malas.

"Hahaa.. mian sudah menggangu aktivitasmu memandangi Jaejoong.. ck.. kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja sih?" kekeh Yoochun, sahabatku.

"Memangnya dia mau sama namja biasa sepertiku ini?" ujarku yang langsung dibalas jitakan oleh Yoochun.

"Ishhh… itu kan pilihanmu sendiri, siapa yang menyuruhmu berdandan seperti itu? Aku yakin lebih banyak yang akan menyukaimu jika kau berdandan seperti biasanya.. dandananmu seperti ini saja sudah banyak yang menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan histeris kalau tahu siapa kau"

"Ya! Kau kan tahu sendiri pekerjaanku seperti apa? Aku tidak mau di DO, aku tinggal menunggu wisuda 3 bulan lagi, kau tahu?"

"Nde.. ndee.. terserahmu lah.. Ah! Itu Junsu! Aku kesana dulu ya.. bye!" ujar Yoochun sambil berlari menghampiri Junsu, yeojachingunya.

Heran? Tentu saja. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian, bukan? Namaku Jung Yunho atau kalian mungkin lebih mengenal U-Know. Apa? Kalian merasa pernah mendengar namaku? Hahaha. Kalian benar sekali. Aku memang U-Know yang itu. U-Know yang terkenal sebagai model hot saat ini. Hot? Ya, itu bukan sekedar arti harfiah. Aku memang melakukan adegan-adegan hot untuk majalah-majalah dewasa. Tapi hal itu bukan hal yang pantas diumbar jika engkau ingin lulus kuliah dengan selamat di salah satu universitas terkenal, bukan? Bisa-bisa aku di DO karena dituduh menyebarkan hal buruk di lingkungan universitas walaupun saat ini aku terancam mendapatkan award sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi pada wisuda nanti, hehe. Hei, walaupun model, aku juga punya otak, kau tahu? Hanya Yoochun yang tahu siapa sebenarnya aku, karena dia adalah sahabatku sejak aku duduk di bangku SMA.

Jadi, beginilah aku, berdandan mati-matian agar orang-orang tak mengenaliku. Mencoba untuk tak terlihat mencolok. Saat ini aku memakai celana katun dan kemeja biasa. Tidak, tidak aku kancingkan sampai atas, karena kalau aku terlalu culun, itu akan lebih menarik perhatian orang-orang. Aku hanya mencoba membaur bersama 20.000 mahasiswa di Toho University ini. Aku hanya sedikit menambahkan sedikit accesoris di wajahku. Alis palsu yang membuat alisku sedikit lebih tebal, tahi lalat kecil yang aku tambahkan di daguku, rambut yang kubiarkan saja tanpa sentuhan gel, serta kacamata. Tidak, wajahku tidak terlihat jelek, tapi lebih seperti wajah orang lain, aku sedikit bangga dengan ideku itu. Sebenarnya hanya satu kekhawatiranku, yaitu bibir hatiku yang tidak banyak orang memilikinya. Aku tidak menemukan cara untuk menutupinya.

Aku memulai pekerjaan ini karena ajakan hyung kandungku, Jung Siwon. Dia adalah seorang fotografer majalah dewasa yang terkenal. Awalnya, aku hanya menggantikan modelnya yang tiba-tiba sakit dengan iming-iming sebuah ninja Kawasaki yang saat itu aku inginkan. Saat itu aku bersedia dengan syarat posenya tidak terlalu vulgar, memakai nama samaranku U-Know, serta tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau aku adalah adik kandung Siwon hyung. Hanya Kangin hyung, asisten Siwon hyung yang mengenalku sebagai adik Siwon hyung, karena dia adalah sahabat Siwon hyung sejak SMP yang sering main ke rumah kami. Kebetulan tema-nya memang bukan tema yang vulgar, jadi aku menyetujuinya.

Tidak disangka, aku malah mendapatkan award sebagai model pendatang baru karena ternyata majalah yang menampilkan aku – lebih tepatnya tubuhku di bagian covernya itu, laku keras. Dengan rayuan maut Siwon hyung, akhirnya aku benar-benar terjerumus di dunia itu. Bahkan, aku pernah melakukan adegan-adegan seks di depan kamera Siwon hyung. Tidak sampai juniorku masuk ke lubang mereka, selama ini aku hanya menggunakan jari-jariku. Banyak sekali model yeoja yang telah aku jamah tubuhnya, bahkan sampai diriku terlalu biasa menyentuh yeoja-yeoja itu. Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini, semua orang tidak tahu segala hal pribadi tentangku. Para wartawan tidak pernah berhasil mengorek keterangan tentang aku, nama asliku sekalipun. Aku berterima kasih pada Siwon hyung dan Kangin hyung mengenai hal itu. Teman-temanku di SMA? Mereka tidak akan menyangka teman mereka yang pernah menjadi murid teladan ini adalah si model hot U-Know. Oke, kecuali Yoochun.

"Hei Yunho! Sini!" kudengar Yoochun memanggilku. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, menoleh ke arahnya yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebelah Junsu dan di depan… Kim Jaejoong.

"Sssstt…" aku mendengar suara-suara protes dari penghuni perpustakaan lainnya. Aku segera melototi Yoochun, dan segera menghampirinya seraya membungkuk meminta maaf. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau! Ini perpustakaan, tahu?" ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Mian.. mian.. aku hanya ingin membantu teman Junsu, Jaejoong-ah.. ini Yunho yang aku bilang akan menerima award pada wisuda nanti, kau bisa bertanya padanya. Ya! Yunho, tolong ajarkan Jaejoong, dia kesulitan dengan tugasnya.. kau mau kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil padaku yang aku balas dengan deathglare-ku.

"Mianhaeyo Yunho sunbae.. aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu.. ta-" Jaejong berkata yang langsung dipotong oleh Yoochun.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-ah.. lagipula Yunho sedang tidak sibuk.. ya kan Yunho?" ujar Yoochun sambil menginjak kakiku di bawah meja.

"Ack!.. eh.. ndee.. aku sedang tidak sibuk kok, apa yang bisa kubantu?" senyumku pada Jaejoong dan melemparkan pandangan sebal kepada Yoochun.

"Oke kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu yaa.." ucap Yoochun sambil menggandeng lengan Junsu.

"Ndee oppa, gomawo.." kudengar Jaejoong menjawabnya. _'Mwo? Dia memanggil Yoochun oppa?'_ batiku tak terima.

"Sama-sama Jaejoong, ohya Yunho?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku lagi pada Yoochun.

"Ne.. wae?" ketusku.

"Jangan nakal yaa.. " ucap Yoochun mengedipkan satu matanya padaku lalu terkekeh sambil berlalu.

'_Ya_!_Awas kau Yoochun_!' batinku.

Itulah saat pertama kali dan satu-satunya sampai saat ini kesempatanku mengobrol dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun hanya masalah pelajaran, aku sudah senang sekali. Lagipula, sepertinya saat itu dia seperti menjaga jarak denganku dan tidak berniat mengobrol hal lain selain pelajaran. Hari berikutnya, Siwon hyung memanfaatkan waktu senggangku selama menunggu wisuda dengan segudang pekerjaan sehingga aku tidak bisa ke kampus dan nongkrong di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Huh, sungguh menyebalkan!

**###**

Aku keluar dari ruang administrasi kampus. Menyelesaikan semua pembayaran serta mengambil perlengkapan wisuda yang akan kupakai seminggu lagi. Aku memandang berkeliling ke lapangan luas tepat di depan ruang administrasi. Menghela napas panjang. Aku akan merindukan suasana kampus ini, dimana aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, mempunyai teman yang tidak akan memandang statusku. Sudut mataku menangkap sosok orang yang aku rindukan 3 bulan ini, Kim Jaejoong. Ia berjalan menyebrangi lapangan, mendekat ke arahku, sepertinya dia akan ke ruang administrasi juga. Ah, dia semakin cantik saja..

"Yunho-yaaaaa.." aku tersentak, menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara.

"Siwon hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran yang disambut jitakan Siwon hyung.

"Ya! Pabbo! Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan menjemputmu? Setelah ini kita akan melakukan pemotretan di studio baru"

"Oh? Hehe.. mian hyung.. aku lupa.."

"Eh? Siapa yeoja itu?" aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah yang dia maksud.

"Kim Jaejoong, dia mahasiswa disini.. wae hyung?"

"Dia cantik, tubuhnya… sempurna" ujar Siwon hyung yang berhasil membuatku menatap horror padanya. Dia benar-benar fotografer sejati, dia bisa berkata tubuh Jaejoong sempurna, padahal saat ini Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja panjang longgar yang tangannya ia gulung sampai bawah siku dan celana jeans yang tidak bisa dibilang ketat.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujarku horror. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Wae? Aku hanya berfikir betapa indahnya tubuhnya jika diabadikan oleh kameraku.." nah, tepat sekali dugaanku.

"Andwe.. kau tidak boleh melakukannya hyung.." ujarku tegas. Aku sangat khawatir. Siwon hyung akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Jika tidak bisa secara baik-baik, ia akan melakukannya dengan paksaan. Bisa dibilang, hyungku itu semi-psycho.

"Wae? Eh? Jangan bilang kau… dia yeojachingumu?" dia menatapku tajam. Mungkin ia menangkap raut cemas dari wajahku.

"Bukan hyung, W-wae.. hyung?" ucapku hati-hati.

"Kau menyukainya" Jelas itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Hyung…" ujarku lemah.

"Haha.. kau ini mudah sekali ditebak, bagus kan? Kalau dia bersedia jadi modelku, aku akan memastikan kau yang akan jadi partnernya.."

"Andwe hyung.. jebal.." ucapku cemas.

"Tenang saja Yunho, hyung pasti berhasil membujuknya, kau tidak usah memikirkannya.."

"Hyung! Andwe! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" teriakku.

"Sudahlah Yunho.. ayo cepat kita berangkat. Aku tidak mau kita dibilang tidak professional karena terlambat beberapa menit.." ujarnya sambil meninggalkanku yang masih memasang wajah khawatir. Aku menatap Jaejoong yang semakin dekat ke arahku sekilas. _'Semoga kau bisa menjaga dirimu, Jaejoong..bogoshippo..'_ ucapku dalam hati seraya mengikuti langkah hyungku.

**###**

Aku berdiri memojok di aula besar ini. Tanganku menggenggam segelas wine yang sudah setengah jam ini isinya masih saja setengah gelas. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai pesta. Isinya hanya para penjilat yang berusaha mencari koneksi demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri, atau wanita-wanita matre yang akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan popularitas. Jika bukan Siwon hyung yang mengancam akan menarik lagi mobil Porche-ku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini.

"Hei U-know.. jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu.. kau membuatku merasa bersalah, tahu?" ujar Siwon hyung. Aku memang menyuruhnya memanggilku U-know jika di acara seperti ini.

"Haha.. sudahlah Wonie.. kau ini memang keterlaluan, kau kan tahu kalau dia tidak suka acara seperti ini.." ujar Kibum noona, istri Siwon hyung. Satu orang lagi yang mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya. Dia cantik, tubuhnya sempurna. Aku heran kenapa Kibum noona betah dengan hyung-ku yang notabene mempunyai penyakit pervert akut itu. Bahkan Siwon hyung pernah berhubungan seks dengan beberapa modelnya. Kibum noona tahu hal itu, dan ketika aku bertanya padanya dia menjawab 'Itu berbeda, Yunho, itu sekedar nafsu saja, aku yakin hyung-mu hanya mencintaiku'. Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu! Sebaliknya, Siwon hyung sangat protektif terhadap Kibum noona. Dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Kibum noona menjadi model walaupun banyak agency yang mengincarnya. Menurutnya, tubuh sempurna Kibum noona itu hanya miliknya.

"Yunho.. cobalah untuk mencari yeoja.." tambah Kibum noona, berbisik padaku.

"Noona.. aku kan sudah pu-" ucapanku terpotong Siwon hyung.

"Sudahlah Bummie.. dia sudah punya yeoja yang disukainya.."

"Eh, nde? Jinjja? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Siapa namanya? " ucap Kibum noona.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong.. temannya di kampus.. " ucap Siwon hyung yang membuatku menatap tajam padanya.

"Waah.. kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya Wonnie? Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Aku hanya pernah melihatnya saja, dia cantik, tapi lebih cantik dirimu kok Yeobo.." ujar Siwon hyung. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Wonnie.. kau ini.."

"Aku berniat menjadikannya modelku, yeobo.. karena sepertinya uri dongsaeng tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.. kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucapan Siwon hyung yang sukses membuatku membelalakkan mata ke arahnya.

"Hyung.. jangan bilang kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu waktu itu?"

"Ya! Memangnya kapan aku pernah tidak serius? Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi yeoja itu selalu menolakku.. ah.. sayang sekali tubuh indahnya itu jika tidak dimanfaatkan…"

"Hyung.. jebal berhentilah.."

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Ne.. tapi-"

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup.. tenang saja, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu" ujarnya. Aku menatapnya ngeri. Aku bersumpah aku dapat melihat seringai liciknya. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Aku teringat saat-saat dia mendekati Kibum noona yang saat itu adalah seorang model. Bisa dibilang, saat itu Siwon hyung memperkosa Kibum noona. Mengikatnya dan mengurungnya selama seminggu di dalam kamar. Memberikan keterangan kepada wartawan bahwa Kibum noona sedang berlibur. Aku bergidik sendiri mengingat hal itu. Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir bagaimana Kibum noona akhirnya mencintai hyungku.

"Hyung… noona.." aku beralih menatap Kibum noona, meminta bantuan.

"Mianhae Yun.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika dia sudah seperti itu.. akupun tidak akan didengarnya.. kau kan tau dia itu… " Kibum noona tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ya, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kibum noona. – semi psycho.

**###**

"U-Know.. tolong kau geser ke kiri sedikit.. aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ekspresi Sunny" ujar Kangin hyung. Aku bergeser ke kiri, sehingga Kangin hyung bisa mengambil ekspresi horny Sunny yang dihasilkan olehku.

"Oke, bagus begitu, coba masukkan jarimu lebih dalam.." Aku bukan hanya menambah dalam, tapi menambah jariku menjadi 4 dan memelintir nipple-nya yang berada dalam genggaman tanganku yang satunya. Dalam hal ini, aku memang sedikit sadis. Sepertinya semua keluargaku memang Semi-Psycho. Hahaha..

"Ssshhh.. aahh…" kudengar Sunny mendesah nikmat. Menghasilkan ekspresi yang membuat mata Kangin hyung berbinar-binar.

"Oke! Bagus sekali U-Know! Tahan sebentar.. Oke! Selesai untuk adegan ini. Kita istirahat dulu sampai makan siang.."

Aku langsung berdiri sambil mengancingkan jeans hitamku yang tadi sengaja dibiarkan terbuka untuk menambah kesan seksi, meninggalkan Sunny yang masih terengah-engah di ranjang buatan di tengah-tengah studio yang memang di setting seperti itu. Dalam adegan ini, hanya yeojanya saja yang naked, dan aku lebih suka begitu. Aku tidak berusaha mencari kemejaku yang tadi kulepas, menampilkan tubuhku yang six packs ini. Aku sudah biasa topless di studio, lagipula, aku akan jarang mengenakan baju saat pemrotetan.. hehe..

Saat ini aku sedang berada di studio hyungku, sejak tadi aku sudah melakukan pemrotetan untuk 2 majalah yang berbeda. Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini aku masih saja belum menemukan Siwon hyung. Aku menghampiri Kangin hyung yang sibuk melihat-lihat hasil kerjanya bersama kru-nya..

"Kangin hyung.."

"Hei U-Know.. kerjamu bagus, seperti biasa, kau selalu kasar ya? Sunny sampai kau buat seperti itu.." ujarnya sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke Sunny yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Kulihat manajer Sunny sudah menghampirinya di ranjang seraya membawakannya bathrobe.

"Hahaa.. mungkin itu memang style-ku hyung" ujarku, nyengir.

"Ckckck.. kau ini.. tapi mungkin hal itu yang membuat model-model itu ingin ber-partner denganmu.. mungkin mereka merasa 'puas' hahaha.."

"Aisshh hyung.. ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Siwon hyung hari ini? Kemana dia?"

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan sehingga dia baru akan ke studio setelah makan siang"

"Oh okay, gomawo hyung.."

"Okay.." aku lalu kembali ke tempat dudukku, ah, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu sebelum pemrotetan selanjutnya. Pekerjaan ini sungguh melelahkan, dalam sehari aku bisa mandi sampai 5 kali!

Setelah mandi, aku segera mengambil jatah makan siangku dan mendudukkan diriku di samping Kangin hyung yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya masih menatap layar di depannya yang menunjukkan karyanya hari ini.

"Yo, U-Know, Siwon sudah datang, tadi dia mencarimu.. katanya kita diminta ke ruangannya setelah makan.."

"Oh, okay, gomawo hyung.. kenapa dia tidak kesini saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya menanyakanmu kemudian keluar lagi.. kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul.. aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu"

Aku segera menghabiskan makananku dan beranjak ke ruangan Siwon hyung yang terletak di lantai lima gedung studio ini. Gedung ini memang hanya terdiri dari 5 lantai, lantai satu merupakan ruang administrasi dan ruang penerimaan tamu, lantai 5 berisi 4 ruangan, 1 ruangan Siwon hyung, 1 ruangan Kangin hyung, dan 2 kamar tidur yang sering mereka gunakan jika mereka harus lembur. Sedangkan lantai 2-4 masing-masing berisi 2 studio dengan setting yang berbeda-beda. Aku masuk lift eksekutif yang terletak di luar studio, sebenarnya hanya Siwon hyung dan Kangin hyung yang boleh menggunakannya. Tapi diam-diam aku juga dibuatkan kartu akses lift eksekutif tersebut dan boleh menggunakannya jika studio sedang sepi, seperti saat ini. Setelah sampai, aku segera memencet intercom yang ada di depan ruangan Siwon hyung. Walaupun dia hyungku, aku selalu meminta izin jika hendak masuk ruangannya.

Tuuttttt..

"Hyung.. ini aku.."

"Masuk.." aku segera masuk ke ruangannya yang kedap suara itu dan langsung mendapatkan pemandangan meja kerja Siwon hyung yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan foto-foto.

_Pip_. Terdengar suara tombol pintu terkunci.

Oke, ini aneh, Siwon hyung tidak pernah mengunci pintu jika hanya ingin berbicara denganku. Aku lalu menghampirinya, duduk bangku yang bersebrangan dengannya, terpisah oleh mejanya yang berantakan itu.

"Ada apa hyung? Apakah penting sekali? Sampai-sampai pintunya harus dikunci?"

"Mana Kangin?" ujarnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul.."ucapku tak sabar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Yunho, coba kau lihat kesana" ujarnya sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah sofa panjang di bawah jendela di ujung kanan ruangannya yang tidak sempat aku perhatikan ketika masuk ke ruangannya tadi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, sekarang aku dapat melihat seorang yeoja, ya, aku dapat mengatakan dia yeoja dilihat dari postur tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia tertidur di sofa tersebut. Aku menajamkan penglihatanku dan langsung terbelalak kaget. Tidak Mungkin!

**BRAK!**

"Hyung! Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku sudah berdiri dari tempat dudukku, menatap marah ke arah Siwon hyung, wajahku memerah, nafasku memburu saking marahnya aku kepada Siwon hyung. Ya, yeoja itu adalah **Kim Jaejoong**.

TBC

Bagaimana chingu? Maaf ya kalau ada typo, ga sesuai EYD, cerita ga memuaskan, alur kecepetan, dll.. author masih belajar.. haha..

Gomawo telah membaca.. Review please? *deep bow

**For Reviewer:**

_Gomawo telah membaca dan meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview..author tambah semangat nih :D  
_

_sabar ya kelanjutannya.. :)_

_Setelah ini mungkin author mau buat Jaejoong POV dulu.._

_untuk NC sabar yaa.. ditunggu aja.. Kamsahamnida... *deep bow_


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeooonggg Chingu ^^

Jangmi hadir lagi membawa chapter 2.. hehe.. cepet kan updatenya?

*Gomawo telah membaca.. gomawo telah me-review..

HAPPY READING..

Chapter 2

**KIM JAEJOONG POV**

Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Yunho sunbae. Dia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan, tempat favoritnya. Entah mengapa, tapi aku sering mendapatinya selalu duduk di kursi yang sama jika ke perpustakaan. Aku tahu dia pintar, hampir semua orang di universitas ini mengenalnya. Dia sering mendapatkan penghargaan. Aku mengaguminya, ani, mungkin mencintainya, begitu juga dengan sebagian besar yeoja disini. Dia juga cukup tampan dalam kesederhanaanya.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya orang yang dicintai Yunho sunbae_. 'Aisshhh.. Jaejong! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat selesaikan tugasmu!'_ ujarku dalam hati.

"Jongieeeeeee.."suara lumba-lumba itu memecah konsentrasiku.

"W.. Wae Su-ie?" ucapku gugup.

"Eh? Kau lagi melihat siapa?" Junsu menoleh ke arah pandanganku sebelumnya.

"A..Anii.. aku sedang melamun saja.."

"Omoooooo.. kau sedang memperhatikan Yunho oppa lagi?" ucap Junsu setengah berbisik yang membuatku panik.

"Stttt.. Su-ieee.. "

"Kekeke.. kau ini memandanginya terus, sudah sana hampiri saja!"

"Hhh.. aku juga maunya seperti itu Sue-ie.. tapi aku takut.."

"Wae? Dia kan teman Chunie oppa? Dia baik kok, tak akan menggigitmu.. hehe.. Hmm.. Apa aku suruh Chunie oppa mengenalkannya padamu?"

"Mwo? Andweeee.. aku tidak berani.."

"Haisshhh.. kau ini ! ya sudah! Ohya, aku ingin mengajakmu karaoke sehabis ini.."

"Hello Sue-ie Baby.." tiba-tiba Yoochun oppa sudah berada di dekat kami dan memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"Anyeong oppa.. "senyum Junsu.

"Anyeong Jaejoong-ah.. kalian sedang apa?" tanya Yoochun oppa.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengajak Jaejoong karaoke"

"Oh, bersama teman sekelas kalian itu ya?"

"Nde.. bagaimana Joongie? Kau ikut kan?"

"Mian.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Su-ie.. shift-ku jam 4 hari ini.. lagipula aku harus menyelesaikan ini.. aisshhh.. andai ada malaikat yang datang menolongku mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini" ucapku frustasi, sedikit mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hahahaa.. mianhae Joongie.. tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu.. aku tidak mengambil mata kuliah itu.. kau sih, sudah kubilang mata kuliah itu susah.." ucap Junsu.

"Aisshhhh.. ottohke?"

"Memang kau mengerjakan apa, Jaejoong-ah?" Tanya Yoochun oppa.

"Oh, ini, Manajemen proyek, oppa.."

"Wah, mianhae, aku juga tidak mengambil mata kuliah itu.. eh, tunggu, sepertinya Yunho mengambil mata kuliah itu, sebentar aku panggil.."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Yoochun oppa. Aku tahu dia sangat dekat dengan Yunho sunbae, tapi kami belum pernah jalan bersama, saat diajak, Yunho sunbae selalu bilang ada pekerjaan. Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya, tapi sepertinya membuatnya cukup sibuk.

"Andwe, tidak perlu oppa.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. dia pintar kok.. bahkan dia akan mendapatkan award mahasiswa berprestasi saat wisuda nanti.. dia pasti bisa mengajarimu.." Oke, kalau hal itu sih aku sudah tahu, memangnya siapa sih yang tidak tahu?

"Hei Yunho! Sini!" kudengar Yoochun oppa berteriak memanggilnya.

_'Aishhh.. Othokhae?'_ panikku, jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku memandang Junsu memelas yang hanya dibalas dengan cengirannya. Aku terlalu panik sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan tajam orang-orang kepada kami karena teriakan Yoochun oppa dan tidak memperhatikan Yunho sunbae yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya! Kau! Ini perpustakaan, tahu?" ucap Yunho sunbae setengah berbisik pada Yoochun oppa.

"Mian.. mian.. aku hanya ingin membantu temannya Junsu. Jaejoong-ah.. ini Yunho yang aku bilang tadi, kau bisa bertanya padanya. Ya! Yunho, tolong ajarkan Jaejoong, dia kesulitan dengan tugasnya.. kau mau kan?" ucap Yoochun oppa.

"Mianhaeyo Yunho sunbae.. aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu.. ta-" aku mulai berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-ah.. lagipula Yunho sedang tidak sibuk.. ya kan Yunho?" ujar Yoochun oppa memotong pembicaraanku yang membuatku menatap sebal padanya.

"Ack!.. eh.. ndee.. aku sedang tidak sibuk kok, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Yunho sunbae tersenyum padaku. OMG! Ini pasti hari terbaikku, mau tidak mau dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada Yoochun oppa.

"Oke kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu yaa.." ucap Yoochun oppa sambil menggandeng lengan Junsu.

"Ndee oppa, gomawo.."

"Sama-sama Jaejoong, ohya Yunho?"

"Ne.. wae?" tanya Yunho sunbae.

"Jangan nakal yaa.. " ucap Yoochun oppa mengedipkan satu matanya lalu terkekeh sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho sunbae yang menatap jengkel padanya.

**###**

Beberapa waktu kemudian aku harus kecewa karena peristiwa itu tidak berujung apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat Yunho sunbae selama hampir 3 bulan ini di perpustakaan seperti biasa, dari keterangan yang kudapatkan melalui Yoochun oppa, saat ini Yunho sunbae sedang banyak pekerjaan. Sepertinya Yunho sunbae tidak tertarik padaku_. 'Ya, iyalah Jongieee.. kemarin kan kalian hanya belajar.. apa yang kau pikirkan?'_ batinku. Tambah lagi, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa seminggu lagi Yunho sunbae akan wisuda. Itu artinya, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.. hiks.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. _'Huftt.. membosankan sekali'_ keluhku.

"Joooonggggiiiiiiiieeee" teriak Junsu seraya merangkulku dari belakang.

"Astaga Sue-ie.. kau kira ini di hutan?" keluhku.

"Hehee.. mian Joongie.. kau kenapa? Kenapa lemas sekali? Kau sakit? Semalam kau pulang kerja jam berapa?" tanya Junsu beruntun.

"Omooo,, Sue-ie.. bisakah kau bertanya satu persatu?"

"Hehee.. mian.." ucap Junsu, nyengir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. hanya lelah, tadi malam aku memang lembur.. hehe.."

"Omoo.. sudah kubilang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Joongie.. bagaimana kalau bla.. bla.. bla.."

"Ne.. nee.." aku hanya mengangguk saja mendengar ceramahnya yang panjang lebar itu.

"Tapi Joongie..." Junsu menggantung perkataannya dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Wae?" tanyaku heran.

"Selain itu.. apakah kau kangen pada Yunho oppa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang serius. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah menyembunyikan kepalaku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. '_Omooo.. apakah wajahku semudah itu untuk ditebak? Ataukah dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_' batinku.

"Ahahahaaa.. sudah kuduga.." tawa Junsu meledak.

"Ya! Sue-ie! Jangan keras-keras!" ucapku setengah berbisik.

"Mian-mian.. pantas saja semangatmu menurun begitu Joongie.. sepertinya Yunho oppa sedang banyak kerjaan, itu yg aku dengan dari Chunie.."

"Ohh.. begitu.. pantas saja.." ucapku lemas. Haaaahh.. Kesempatanku untuk bertemu Yunho oppa tinggal 1 minggu lagi..

"Omoo.. jangan sedih begitu ne.. nanti kalau ada kesempatan aku akan meminta Chunie membawa Yunho untuk bermain bersama kita.. otte?"

"Neee.. gomawo Sue-ie.."

Aku berjalan menuju ruang administrasi melintasi lapangan yang luas. Huh, di hari sepanas ini, aku malah ditelepon bagian administrasi untuk mengurus beasiswaku_. 'Loh? Bukankah itu Yunho sunbae? Ini kesempatan! Aku akan menyapanya!'_ batinku seraya mempercepat langkahku.

_'Aisshhh.. kenapa lapangan ini besar sekali sih? Eh? Andweeee.. jangan pergi dulu Yunho sunbaeeee..'_ teriakku dalam hati ketika Yunho sunbae melangkah menjauh dari ruang administrasi.

**###**

Aku membersihkan kafe untuk berganti shift malam. Kafe ini buka 24 jam. Ahh.. sudah jam 9 malam.. kerja part-time ini memang menguras tenagaku. Aku harus segera pulang dan mengerjakan tugasku.

"Anyeonghaseyo.. selamat malam" aku menoleh ke asal suara. Kulihat seorang namja tinggi tampan berada di hadapanku. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, eoddi?'_pikirku.

"Ne? ada yang bisa kubantu? Sebenarnya shift-ku sudah selesai, anda dapat memesan pada pelayan di depan sana.." ucapku.

"Ani.. aku memang ingin berbicara denganmu, Jaejoong ssi.." dahiku mengernyit _'Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya?'_ pikirku.

"Eh, nde? Ada apakah tuan? Sebaiknya kita duduk saja disana" ajakku.

"Perkenalkan, Jung Siwon imnida.. aku dari Premier Agency.."ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya padaku. Aku mengernyit, aku tahu orang ini, dia adalah fotografer terkenal. _'Untuk apa dia menemuiku?'_ pikirku.

"Anda?.. Bukankan Anda fotografer itu? yang sering mengisi majalah NEXT?"ucapku tanpa berfikir. Kulihat raut wajah namja dihadapanku ini berubah menjadi lebih cerah.

"Wooowww.. aku tak menyangka kau juga membaca majalah seperti itu, Jaejoong ssi.. hahaha.. baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar" ujarnya.

Blusshhhhhhh... Kurasakan wajahku memanas. _'Aiissshhh Jaejoong pabbo! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa kalau NEXT adalah majalah dewasa?' _batinku merutuki kecerobohanku.

"Uhmmm.. heheee…" aku bergumam tak jelas.

Aku memang sering membaca majalah NEXT, sekedar pengetahuan kau tahu? Pengetahuan! Walaupun kuakui aku suka melihat salah satu model yang ada disana, U-Know. Aku sering membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku yang menjadi partnernya.. berada di bawahnya.. merasakan menyentuh tubuhnya yang six pack.. Oke, stop Jaejoong!

Sebentar.. apa? Kalian tidak menyangkanya? Aku tidak sesempurna yang kalian kira. Aku juga manusia, kau tahu? Aku juga membutuhkan dan menginginkan… uhm.. hal-hal seperti itu. Terkadang aku iri pada Su-ie yang memiliki Yoochun oppa. Su-ie telah melakukannya berulang kali dengan Yoochun oppa. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak mempunyai namjachingu! Terakhir aku mempunyai namjachingu adalah ketika aku kelas 1 SMA sebelum orang tuaku meninggal dunia, yang aku putuskan saat pemakaman kedua orang tuaku, padahal kami baru jadian satu minggu. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, aku menutup diriku sejak saat itu hingga terbawa sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar ingin berubah! Ohttokhae?

"Hahaaa.. tidak usah malu begitu, Jaejoong ssi.. itu adalah hal yang wajar, kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, pastilah harus mengerti hal-hal seperti itu"

"Ndee.. jadi, ada perlu apa kau menemui saya Siwon ssi?"

"Begini Jaejoong ssi, aku ingin menawarkanmu untuk menjadi modelku di NEXT.." aku membelalakkan mataku.

_'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku? Model majalah dewasa? Ciuman saja belum pernah?'_ pikirku.

"Hmm... Mianhaeyo Siwon ssi.. Apakah kau tidak salah orang?"

"Nde? Tidak, aku tidak salah orang.. Kau Kim Jaejoong bukan? Saat ini sedang kuliah di Toho University?" Aku mengangguk ragu _'Sebenarnya orang ini mengenal aku dari mana?'_ batinku.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong ssi? Kau akan berpartner dengan U-Know, kau pasti tau U-Know bukan?" lanjut Siwon ssi.

Mataku semakin melebar. _'Mwo? Andweee.. Meskipun dia U-Know.. Tapi aku ingin menyerahkan hartaku yg paling berharga pada orang yg kucintai dan mencintaiku..'_

"Ndee.. Saya tahu U-Know.. Tapi mianhaeyo Siwon ssi.. Saya tidak bisa menerimanya.. " tolakku halus_.– meskipun aku sangat ingin bertemu U-Know hiks.._ lanjutku dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Kau akan dibayar mahal untuk ini Jaejoong ssi.. Apa yang kau takutkan? Orang tuamu?"

"Bukan.. Saya sudah tidak memiliki orang tua maupun saudara.. " ucapku sedikit getir.

"Oh.. Maafkan aku.. Kalau begitu apa masalahnya? ... Atau.. Kau masih Virgin?" ucap Siwon ssi seraya memelankan suaranya. Aku tertunduk.. merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Nd.. Ndee.." ucapku malu.

"Oh!" Siwon ssi membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar terkejut. Mungkin dia berfikir.. Bagaimana bisa yeoja seusiaku masih berstatus virgin. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan tema khusus untukmu, Jaejoong ssi.. Bayaranmu pun akan dilebihkan.. bagaimana?" _'Ugh.. Aku kira orang ini sudah menyerah.. Keras kepala sekali sih?'_ batinku.

"Sekali lagi maaf Siwon ssi.. Saya tidak bisa.. Lagipula saya akan dikeluarkan dari kampus jika bekerja seperti itu.."

"Aku akan memermak wajahmu.."

"Tidak. Maaf. Jika sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi, silakan anda keluar.. Saya mau pulang" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"Hah.. Kau akan menyesalinya Jaejoong ssi.." nada suara Siwon berubah menjadi dingin. Aku sedikit takut mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin itu. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe.

_'Aishhh.. Kenapa sih dengan orang itu? Bikin aku takut saja.. Hahhh.. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang '_ batinku.

Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Jaejoong ssi.. Jangan kau anggap enteng penolakanmu terhadapnya karena kau belum tahu orang seperti apa Siwon itu...

**###**

Hari ini sunguh melelahkan. _'Kenapa sih dosen-dosen itu suka sekali memberi tugas?'_ batinku kesal. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu aku terjebak di perpustakaan dengan dua buku diktat tebal terhampar di meja, tetapi aku baru berhasil mengerjakan 3 dari sepuluh soal. Ah.. Andai Yunho sunbae masih disini.. Pasti aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk belajar dengannya lagi. Sayang, Yunho sunbae sudah wisuda. Kenapa sih dia harus lulus secepat itu? Yoochun oppa saja masih setia menemani Junsu memperdalam alias mengulang mata kuliah.. Hehehe..

"Anyeonghaseo Jaejoong ssi.." aku mendongakkan kepala dari buku diktat tebalku. _'Aisshhh.. Dia lagi! Mau apa lagi sih? Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku kuliah disini?'_ batinku kesal.

"Anyeonghaseyo Siwon ssi.. Ada perlu apakah?" tanyaku sopan, menahan kekesalanku. Dia langsung mengambil tempat di depanku.

"Bagaimana Jaejoong ssi? Apakah kau berubah pikiran mengenai tawaranku kemarin?" aku memutar bola mataku kesal.

"Maaf Siwon ssi.. Bukankah sudah saya bilang bahwa saya tidak mau?"

"Coba kau baca dahulu proposal yang kubuat ini.. Siapa tahu kau tertarik.." dia menyodorkan padaku satu map tebal dokumen.

Aku menerima dan membacanya.. Beberapa saat kemudian mataku membelalak kaget _'Mwo? Dari judulnya saja aku sudah bisa menebak pose apa saja yang akan dilakukan nanti'_ batinku.

Oke.. Orang ini memang keterlaluan. Kau mau tahu apa judulnya? Judulnya "_The virgin and her first sex_" gila bukan? Bukankah itu sama saja mengakui bahwa aku masih virgin kepada semua orang?

"Bagaimana Jaejoong ssi? Bagus bukan? Temanya sangat sesuai denganmu.. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa.. Serahkan saja semua pada partnermu nanti.. Ah, Apalagi U-Know yang akan menjadi partnermu.. Kalian pasti serasi, aku yakin tema kali ini akan sukses besar.."

"Maaf Siwon ssi.. Saya benar-benar tak tertarik.. Saya tidak akan merubah keputusan.. Silakan kau mencari orang lain" ujarku tegas.

"Ayolah Jaejoong ssi.. Bukankah kau butuh uang? Bayarannya akan berkali-kali lipat gajimu di cafe"

Oke.. Sekarang amarahku sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, aku tidak suka orang mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu padaku.

"Maaf Siwon ssi.. Saya sudah merasa cukup dengan keadaan saya sekarang. Tolong jangan hubungi saya lagi" aku berkata sambil menggertakkan gigiku. Menahan amarah. Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan langsung pergi dari hadapan orang itu.

_'Awas saja kalau dia berani menemuiku lagi.. Akan kutendang bokongnya!_' batinku kesal.

Aku pun mempercepat langkahku, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan di apartemen saja sebelum shift kerjaku di cafe jam 7 malam nanti.

**###**

Aku berjalan menuju apartemenku. _'Hah.. Sudah jam 11 malam.. Padahal aku belum menyiapkan untuk kuis besok pagi.. Ottohkhae?' _batinku panik, tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambutku.

Hari ini aku lembur, gara-gara aku menggantikan shift temanku yang tiba-tiba sakit hari ini. Aku memikirkan kejadian seminggu belakangan ini. Sudah seminggu ini Siwon, fotografer itu, terus menerus menghubungiku. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah punya nomor handphoneku yang aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapatkannya. Sepertinya dia gigih sekali. Memangnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau jadi modelnya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia itu fotografer terkenal. Semua model yang ditanganinya pasti akan terkenal juga. Bahkan, mungkin banyak sekali model yang ingin ditangani olehnya. Lalu apa untungnya terus menerus menghubungiku seperti itu?

**SREKK...**

Aku menoleh ke belakang. _'Omoooo.. Jalanan ini sepi sekali?'_ pikiranku melantur kemana-mana. Mulai dari penguntit sampai ke makhluk gaib. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan sedikit lega melihat gedung apartemenku yang sudah tampak.

"Jaejoong ssi.."

Aku menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, mulut dan hidungku dibekap sesuatu yang berbau menyengat. Setelah menghirupnya, aku baru sadar pastilah itu obat bius. Aku memberontak, memaksa mataku lebih jelas melihat siapakah orang yang membekapku dan merasakan tubuhku yang mulai melemas _'Siwon ssi..'_ batinku. Dan kemudian semua gelap.

**TBC**

_Bagaimana chapter 2-nya chingu? Mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan.. author amatiran ini akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin :D_

_Buat yang minta NC.. hmmm kapan ya? chapter depan? atau chapter depannya lagi? Author mau bersemedi dulu buat adegan NC.. hahaha.._

_Salam kenal semua.. :)_

_Gomawo telah membaca.._

_*Sekali lagi review please? buat obat penyemangat author.. Deep bow_

**_Bagi yang sudah review.. Jangmi mengucapkan terima kasih banyak.. _**

**_Maaf belum sempat balas.. lagi kejar tayang nih.. mau cepet update chapter selanjutnya kan? hehee.. Mian.. kamsahamnida.. *deep bow_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Halo chinguuu!_

_Jangmi kembali dengan update super kilat! Ada NC ga ya? hihihii.. X.X  
_

_Selamat membaca ^^_

_Chapter 3_

**JUNG YUNHO POV**

BRAK!

"Hyung! Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku sudah berdiri dari tempat dudukku, menatap marah ke arah Siwon hyung, wajahku memerah, nafasku memburu saking marahnya aku kepada Siwon hyung. Ya, yeoja itu adalah **Kim Jaejoong**.

_Tuuutttttttt.._

"Siwon.. ini aku, Kangin"

"Masuk, Kangin-ah.. aku sudah membuka kuncinya.."

Kangin hyung masuk. _Pip_. Terdengar suara tombol pintu terkunci kembali.

Dia menghampiri kami dan terbelalak melihatku yang berdiri mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat di samping tubuhku seraya menatap marah kepada Siwon hyung.

"Woo.. wwooo.. ada apa ini? Kenapa tegang sekali?" ucapnya, melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Siwon hyung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kangin-ah, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan model kita selanjutnya kepada Yunho"

"Hyung!" teriakku. Kangin hyung mengernyitkan kepalanya heran.

"Kalau memang hanya itu masalahnya, kenapa kau harus marah Yun?" Tanya Kangin hyung padaku. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku menahan amarah ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kangin hyung. Ini bukan salah Kangin hyung, aku tidak boleh membentaknya.

"Masalahnya adalah, yeoja itu adalah orang yang berharga untukku hyung, dan mungkin Siwon hyung sudah menculiknya atau apalah untuk membawanya kesini!" ucapku sambil menunjuk Jaejoong di sofa tanpa melepaskan pandangan tajamku pada Siwon hyung. Kangin hyung mengikuti arah telunjukku dan sedikit terkesiap ketika mendapati seorang yeoja yang terbaring di sofa.

"Menculik? Apa benar begitu Siwon-ah?" Tanya Kangin hyung.

"Ahh.. mungkin tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, aku hanya membiusnya saja.." ucap Siwon hyung enteng.

"Hyung! Kaauu.." aku kehabisan kata-kataku. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh Siwon hyung saat ini. Kangin hyung hanya memijat pelipisnya. 'Masalah lagi' mungkin itu pikirnya. Aku tahu Kangin hyung pernah mengalami kejadian ini, saat itu Kibum noona yang menjadi korbannya.

"Siwon, aku pikir ini tidaklah bijaksana, dalam hal ini aku mendukung Yunho, kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain, lagipula, bagaimana kalau nanti saudara atau orang tuanya mencarinya?" ujar Kangin hyung.

"Ah.. Kangin-ah.. tidak usah khawatir, anak itu sebatang kara, tidak akan ada yang mencarinya, lagipula pekerjaan ini akan membantunya menghasilkan banyak uang, bukan?" ujar Siwon hyung tenang. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku kembali, kali ini bergabung dengan rasa cemas. Sejauh mana Siwon hyung sudah menyelidiki Jaejoong?

"Tapi Siwon.."

"Tidak ada tapi, aku sudah menetapkan temanya, karena dia masih virgin, aku akan membuat tema 'The virgin and her first sex' bagus bukan? Yunho yang akan jadi partnernya.. Ini juga akan menjadi first sex untukmu Yunho.. ah.. pasti akan laku keras.."

"Apa? Dia masih virgin? Kau gila Siwon!"

"Hyung! Kau keterlaluan!"

teriakku dan Kangin hyung bersamaan.

"Wae? Kalian tidak mau ikut project ini? Padahal majalah NEXT yang terkenal itu sudah menerima konsep ini.. apa aku perlu mencari partner lain ya? Hmmm…"

Aku menatap horror Siwon hyung. Membayangkan tubuh Jaejoong-ku dijamah oleh model-model lain dengan tatapan mesum. Andwe!

"Hyuunggg… jebal.. gunakan saja model lain.." ucapku merendahkan nada suaraku. Berharap Siwon hyung merubah pikirannya. Kangin hyung kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"Jarang sekali ada model yang masih virgin, yunhoku.."

"Rubah saja temanya, hyung.."

"Tidak bisa Yun, proposalku sudah disetujui oleh NEXT.."

"Hyunggg.. jebaaalll…"

"Hah.. sudahlah, aku akan menghubungi MAX saja untuk menggantikanmu.."

"ANDWE! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!" teriakku.

"So? Memang lebih baik kau yang menjadi partnernya bukan? Bagaimana Yun?" rayunya seraya tersenyum. Ugh! Sial! Aku benar-benar terjebak!

"Oke.. tapi aku punya beberapa syarat, hyung.." Tiba-tiba raut wajah Siwon hyung berseri-seri melihat adanya lampu hijau.

"Geure.. sebutkan syaratmu.."

"Pertama, aku tidak mau ada kru lain selain kita bertiga di studio"

"Oke, setuju.."

"Kedua, aku ingin wajah Jaejoong tidak terlihat, bagaimanapun dia itu masih kuliah hyung, aku tidak mau merusak masa depannya jika dia dikeluarkan.."

"Hmmm… sepertinya itu tidak bisa Yun.. bagaimana caranya aku merekam ekspresinya? Padahal kau tahu bagian itu termasuk bagian terpenting.."

"Tapi aku bisa mendandaninya menjadi terlihat seperti orang lain, takkan ada yang mengenalinya, kau tak usah khawatir.." tambahnya lagi ketika ia melihat aku akan memprotes.

"Oke, baiklah"

"Sudah? Hanya itu? Baiklah.. Kangin-ah? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ikut?" Tanya Siwon hyung. Kudengar Kangin hyung menghela napas panjang.

"Haaahh… memang aku harus bagaimana lagi jika sudah diputuskan seperti itu?"ucap Kangin hyung menghela napas panjang.

"Hahahaaa.. oke kalau begitu, Kangin-ah, kita harus siap-siap, tolong pulangkan para kru, sebelumnya tolong suruh mereka siapkan studio di lantai 4, kita akan mulai pada jam 3, aku harus memermak wajah Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, kita akan memulai dengan mengambil gambarnya before sex, saat dia masih virgin"

"Oke, aku pergi dulu.."

"Baiklah.. jjaa.. mari kita bekerjaa.. sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama.." ucap Siwon hyung semangat, tak memperhatikan aku yang masih menatapnya marah.

**###**

**KIM JAEJOONG POV**

"Jaejoongie.. Boojae.. Mianhae.. Aku melakukan ini terhadapmu.."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara bisikan di telingaku. Suara bass yang lembut.. Menggetarkan sampai ke hatiku. Sebentar, aku mengenal suara ini.. Bukankah ini suara Yunho sunbae? Ahh.. serindu itukah aku padanya sampai-sampai memimpikannya. Jika ini memang mimpi, maka jangan biarkan aku terbangun Tuhan..

"Buka vaginanya dengan tanganmu U-Know.. Aku akan mengambil gambar vaginanya saat dia masih virgin.."

JEPRET!

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara lagi, sepertinya bukan suara Yunho sunbae. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menjilat dan mengulum daun telingaku. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengoyak vaginaku, mencubit-cubit klitorisku, menggoda lubangku.

"Ssssshhhh... ahhhhhh... ngghhhh.. " aku mendesah, sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman.

JEPRET!

"Baguss! teruskan seperti itu!"

"Hyung.. Sepertinya ia mulai sadar.. " kali ini kudengar suara Yunho sunbae lagi. Sekarang aku tidak yakin ini mimpi atau bukan, aku mencoba membuka mataku yang rasanya berat sekali.

"Biarkan saja, ayo kita lanjutkan, remas payudaranya dengan tanganmu yang satunya U-Know.. Dan tahan saja seperti itu.. "

"Arrggghhhh... sshhhh.. " aku berteriak dan mendesah ketika merasakan sesuatu meremas payudaraku dan memelintir nipleku dengan keras.

"Oke! Bagus sekali! Aku mendapatkan ekspresinya! Pertahankan itu!"

JEPRET!

Dan hal itu membuat kesadaranku benar-benar pulih. Aku berhasil membuka mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali karena silaunya lampu yang terlalu banyak menyorot ke arahku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah lampu.. Lampu.. dan lampu. Kemudian aku dapat melihat siluet orang yang berada di belakang lampu, aku belum dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Boojae.." aku mendengar suara di belakang telingaku. Itu jelas suara Yunho sunbae. Jadi, yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah seorang namja yang kukira belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya. **U-Know**. Melihat U-Know dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Bibir itu, bibir hati yang sama dengan bibir Yunho sunbae.. Atau..

"Yun.. Yunho sunbae?" aku memanggilnya. Jelas sekali terlihat keterkejutannya yang membuatku yakin bahwa dia memang Yunho sunbae.

"Jaee? Bagaimana..?" dia terlihat tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Aku bergerak sedikit dan kemudian baru menyadari keadaan dan posisiku sekarang. Aku terbelalak kaget ketika menyadari bahwa aku duduk menyandarkan punggungku pada dada polos Yunho Sunbae dengan posisi kaki yang mengangkang, tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Tangan kiri Yunho sunbae masih menggantung di antara selangkanganku dan tangan kanannya masih setia memegangi payudaraku.

Kurasakan vaginaku yang masih berkedut dan basah akibat sentuhan Yunho sunbae tadi. Aku mencoba menarik kakiku, yang gagal karena ternyata pergelangan kakiku diikat ke masing-masing tiang bersulur yang ada disebelah kanan dan kiriku. Ketika aku mencoba melepasnya, aku baru sadar bahwa tanganku juga diikat menjadi satu dan disangkutkan ke leher Yunho sunbae yang berada di belakangku sehingga dadaku tampak membusung menampilkan kedua nipleku yang tegang mencuat. Wajahku mulai memanas '_Omoooo.. posisi apa ini? andweeeee_'.

"Aarrrgghhhh.. Lepaskan aku! Ahhhh.. Shhhh..." aku menjerit frustasi sambil menggerakkan tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri menyebabkan tangan milik yunho sunbae, yang sedari tadi menyentuh kedua bagian privatku itu ikut bergesekan menyebabkan aku mengeluarkan desahan keras.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh...jebaalllhh.. shhhh.."

JEPRET!

"Wah waaahhh.. Sudah bangun rupanya Jaejoong ssi.. untunglah.. kita baru saja mulai.." ucap seseorang yang tadi berada di belakang bayangan lampu. Kali ini dia sudah mendekat ke arah kami dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Wajahku langsung mengeras begitu tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kurang ajar! Siwon ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku! Ahhhh.. " teriakku.

"Nee.. Nee.. Aku akan melepaskanmu nanti.. Kalau aku sudah selesai mengabadikan tubuh indahmu itu.. Hahahaha.. " tawanya menyeramkan. Aku sedikit bergidik, kemudian aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Yunho sunbae.. Jebal.."ucapku memelas.

"Maaf Jae.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.. Dia akan lebih kasar padamu dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.. dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya Jae.. Dia itu semi psycho.. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini.. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini jika itu memang membuatmu merasa lebih baik.. Percayalah padaku.." mata Yunho sunbae yang sendu menatap langsung ke bola mataku, membuatku terdiam seketika. Entah mengapa, tapi aku benar-benar seperti terhisap ke dalam matanya dan langsung mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Hahaa.. Oke.. Aku tidak mau ini tertunda.. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik. Baiklah U-Know, lakukanlah seperti biasa.. Aku menyerahkan semua padamu asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan ekspresi terbaik.. Oke.. Mulai!" ujar Siwon.

"Aku akan mulai Boojae..." bisik Yunho sunbae di telingaku seduktif. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Yunho sunbae dan U-Know adalah orang yang sama. Yunho sunbae mahasiswa teladan dan berprestasi adalah U-Know? Aku berani bertaruh 1 juta won bahwa tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku jika aku memberitahukannya pada teman-temanku di kampus. Kecuali Yoochun oppa mungkin, yang aku yakin dia pasti sudah tahu akan hal ini.

**NORMAL POV**

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dari belakang kepalanya dan beralih ke hadapan Jaejoong, memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah selangkangan Jaejoong sambil menyangga punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut melihat dada bidang Yunho dan perut sixpack nya. Blusshhh.. wajahnya memerah, ia pun memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Yunho yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil, ia memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, membalikkan wajah Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong lembut, bermaksud memberikan ketenangan dan melepas ikatan tangannya, hanya ikatan di tangannya. Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong perlahan seraya mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong. Melumatnya lembut, menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya, dan semakin menuntut ketika Jaeejoong belum juga membalas. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai ketika Jaejoong mulai melumat bibirnya yang semakin lama semakin intens. Yunho melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong, mengabsen gigi Jaejoong satu persatu dan menghisap lidah Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong mulai meraih rambut yunho, mengacaknya, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Tangan Yunho mulai merambat ke payudara Jaejoong, mengusapnya pelan dan meremasnya.

"Emppphhh.. cpkk.. Yuunnhhhh…" Jaejoong mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya.

Di balik kameranya, Siwon menyeringai. _'Ini akan berakhir memuaskan!'_ batinnya.

Yunho mulai melepas ciumannya di bibir Jaejoong, mengabaikan benang saliva yang terjadi karena kegiatan sebelumnya dan mulai menciumi rahang Jaejoong dan terus turun ke leher Jaejoong. Ia terus mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leher Jaejoong, meninggalkan beberapa jejak kepemilikan di sana.

"Shhhhh.. Yuunnhhh.. Yunniiieeeehhh… cukuuupp..ssshh.." teriak Jaejoong seraya meremas rambut Yunho. Seketika Yunho berhenti, ia menatap Jaejoong intens. Jaejoong yang ditatap lama-lama seperti itu pun jengah.

"Ww.. wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau memanggilku apa Boo? Yunnie?" tanya Yunho. Blushhh.. pipi Jaejoong memanas mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aa.. nde.. mian.. entah kenapa aku reflex meneriakkannya.. waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Ani.. aku suka dengan panggilan itu, mulai saat ini kau harus memanggilku seperti itu.."

"Ndee.. arassohh …aargghhhhh.. yuunhhhhh.." Jaejoong mulai mendesah kembali karena Yunho tiba-tiba menghisap niplenya kencang. Tangan Jaejoong kembali meraih rambut Yunho. Yunho terus menghisap nipple kanan Jaejoong seperti bayi yang menyusui, tangan kirinya meremas payudara kanan Jaejoong yang sedang dihisapnya. Sedang tangan kanannya menyusuri perut Jaejoong, menggoda pusar Jaejoong dan terus turun ke bawah mengabaikan daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong dan terus menuruni paha dalamnya. Menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di sekitar vagina Jaejoong.

"Aaahhh…. Yunnniieeehhh jangan menggodakuuuhhh..ssshh" desahnya, membuat Yunho menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa maumu Boo?" bisik yunho seduktif, mengulum telinga Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya kiri terus mengitari selangkangan Jaejoong tanpa menyentuh daerah kewanitaanya.

"Enggghhh,, akuuhhh… shhh.." wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa Boo?"

"Shhhh… sentuh aku yunnieee… sentuh aku di bawah sanahhh.."ujar Jaejoong tak tahan.

"Dimana Boo..?" bisik Yunho masih memainkan jari-jarinya di selangkangan Jaejoong.

"Disituhhh yunhhh.. vaginakuuhhh butuhhh sennhhtuhanmuuuhh.. aaahhhhh… sshhh.. yuuunnnnieeehh.." desah Jaejoong keras karena sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah mencubit klitorisnya.

Yunho terus memainkan klitoris Jaejoong, kepalanya mulai turun ke bawah, menjilat dan menghisap semua bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang dilewatinya hingga tiba di menu utama. Yunho melesakkan kepalanya di selangkangan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua paha Jaejoong agar tidak terus menutup. Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya dengan ujung klitoris Jaejoong.

"Ah, disini sudah sangat basah rupanya.." seringai Yunho.

"Aaasshhhhh… yuuunnniiieeeehhh…" desah Jaejoong.

"Kau sensitive sekali Boo.." kali ini, tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung melumat bibir kewanitaan Jaejoong bagaikan melakukan deep kiss dengan kewanitaan Jaejoong, menghisap klitorisnya, melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang vagina Jaejoong dan menghisap habis cairannya membuat Jaejoong terus mendesahkan namanya dan mencapai klimaks pertamanya saat itu juga.

"Yuuunnnniiieeeeehhhhh..."

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang semakin keras, libido Yunho pun semakin naik. Ia mulai membuka pakaian bagian bawahnya. Setelah semuanya lepas, ia mulai naik ke atas Jaejoong yang sedari tadi lemas pasca orgasme pertamanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terengah-engah, membuat dadanya turun naik dengan payudaranya yang mencuat dan nipple yang masih tegang. Kakinya yang terikat mengangkang memperlihatkan vaginanya yang mengkilat karena basah dan berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Yunho menelan salivanya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Jaejoong bisa seseksi ini di ranjang. Jantung Yunho berdetak semakin kencang, biar bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah wanita yang dicintainya, sungguh berbeda rasanya jika bercinta dengan yeoja lain walau tidak bisa sepenuhnya dibilang bercinta karena Yunho tidak pernah menggunakan penisnya, ia tidak pernah berdebar seperti ini.

Jaejoong yang akhirnya sadar jika ia diperhatikan Yunho, menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Yunho dan terbelalak melihat Yunho yang sudah polos seperti dirinya. Ia melihat ke arah penis yunho yang sangat besar menurutnya. _'Apakah itu akan muat?'_ batinnya.

"Wae Boo? Kenapa kau melihat penisku? Kau mau?" Tanya Yunho jahil, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong terbelalak melihat ukuran penisnya. Jaejoong yang ditanya seperti itu terdiam, wajahnya langsung memerah dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Yunho menyeringai. Ia mulai membuka ikatan kaki Jaejoong kemudian mendudukkan Jaejoong dan berlutut di depannya. Otomatis wajah Jaejoong menghadap penis Yunho.

"Kau mau ini Jae?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk ragu dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah penis Yunho. Jaejoong bukannya tidak tahu, dia sudah sering melihat adegan "blow job" di majalah dewasa. Akan tetapi, ia belum pernah melakukannya.

Jaejoong menjilat ujung penis yunho dan mulai memasukkan ke mulutnya. Ia menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit gigit kecil seperti yang ia ingat dalam buku yang pernah ia baca. Bagaimanapun tidak bisa dipungkiri, orang yang berada di hadapannya, Yunho sunbae adalah orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai, walaupun dia tidak menyangka bahwa itu termasuk U-know yang selama ini juga menjadi objek fantasi liarnya. Jadi, ia ingin sekali dapat memuaskan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Shhhh.. Boojaee… kauu pintar sekaliiiihhh… shhh.." desah Yunho. Kali ini, giliran Yunho yang meraih kepala Jaejoong, meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan. Jaejoong yang mendengar desahan Yunho semakin bersemangat memuaskan sunbaenya ini hingga tiba-tiba Yunho menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, sedikit membuat Jaejoong sebal karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

"Wae Yun?" ucap Jaejoong kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat yunho terkekeh geli sekaligus gemas.

" Sabar Boo.. aku tidak mau mengeluarkannya dalam mulutmu, aku mau mengeluarkannya dalam vaginamu.." ucap Yunho yang kembali membuat Jaejoong memerah.

"Aishh.. padahal tadi aku lagi asyik-asyiknyaamm.. mmppphhhh…" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karena tiba-tiba Yunho membungkam bibirnya dan kembali menindihnya. Yunho menggesek-gesekkan penisnya ke lubang senggama Jaejoong, membuat desahan tertahan Jaejoong yang mulutnya masih dilumat Yunho semakin kencang. Tangan kanan Yunho kembali meremas payudara Jaejoong, memelintir dan menarik-narik nipple-nya kanan dan kiri secara bergantian, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah turun ke bawah bersiap siap melakukan pemanasan terhadap lubang Jaejoong.

"Arrggghhhhh.. appooo.." teriak Jaejoong ketika Yunho memasuki lubang vaginanya yang masih perawan langsung dengan dua jari. Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dengan meremas payudaranya lebih kencang dan kembali menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Shhh… yunnieeehhh.. aahhhhh…" desah Jaejoong. Yunho mulai memasukkan jari ketiganya dan mulai melebarkan lubang Jaejoong. Setelah dirasa cukup, yunho mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang Jaejooong.

"Boo.. aku masuk ne?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong terdiam, menatap penis yunho yang besar dan kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan, aku tahu ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu, begitu juga aku.."

Jaejoong terbelalak mendengar penuturan yunho. Sebelum sempat ia bertanya kembali, perhatiannya sudah teralihkan oleh rasa sakit yang teramat sangat karena yunho telah mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubangnya.

JLEB!

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh… yunnniieeehhh…hiks.. appoooo…" isak Jaejoong.

Yunho akhirnya berhasil menembus pertahanan Jaejoong. Penisnya telah masuk dengan sempurna. Terlihat darah mengalir dari lubang Jaejoong. Yunho tidak tega melihat Jaejoong menangis. Ia menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Shhh.. uljima Boo.. mianhae ne.." Yunho mendiamkan penisnya di lubang Jaejoong sambil menunggu Jaejoong tenang kembali.

"Bagaimana? Mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Yunho ketika Jaejoong sudah tenang.

"Nnee… arrgghhhhhh… yunniiieehhh.." yunho sudah memulai sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia langsung mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan brutal. Ternyata ia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya lagi. Dari tadi ia sudah menahan dirinya, demi Jaejoong, hanya demi Jaejoong. Hei Jung Yunho, bukankah tadi kau sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong untuk pelan-pelan? Apa kau sudah lupa?

SRET

JLEB

SRET

JLEB

"Assshhhh… kau sempitthhhh Jaaeeehhhh… nikmat sekaliiihhh ohhh…"

Yunho terus menyodok lubang Jaejoong secara brutal. Tangannya kembali meremas payudara Jaejoong. Mulutnya sudah kembali menghisap-hisap nipple Jaejoong dan menciptakan jejak di sekeliling kedua nipple Jaeejong. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menikmati kegiatan ini. Teriakannya sudah berganti dengan desah kenikmatan.

"Ahhhhh… shhh.. oohhhh.. disanaaahhh yunniiiehhh… lebihhh cepaaatt…"

Yunho menyeringai, ia telah menemukan sweet spot Jaejoong. Ia pun menumbuk Jaejoong lebih cepat dan lebih keras di titik itu. Sampai akhirnya..

"Yunnnniiieeeehhh.. aku mauuuuhhhh…"

"Aaahhh.. Boojaaeeee.. aku jugaaaahhh.. bersamaaahhh.."

CROT

CROT

Cairan Jaejoong bercampur dengan sperma yunho di dalam rahim Jaejoong. Yunho menghempaskan badannya di samping Jaejoong, sedikit menindih Jaejoong karena ia enggan melepas penisnya. Yunho menghadapkan wajahnya kea rah Jaejoong yang terengah-engah, menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Gomawo my Boojaee.." ucap Yunho sambil memainkan puncak payudara Jaejoong.

"Saranghae…" ucapnya lagi yang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke arahnya seketika sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Mm.. mwo? Yunn.. Yunho sunbae? Apa yg kau katakan?"Tanya Jaejoong.

** TBC**

_Bersambunnnggggggg... hahahaa... dududududuuuuu..._

_Update Kilat nih.. sepertinya chapter kali ini segini dulu ya.. _

_Gimana chingu chapter ini? _

_Yang minta NC.. Gimana adegan NC-nya? Mian kalo kurang hot.. Jangmi baru buat pertama kali sih.. Hohoo.._

_Gomawo sudah membaca.._

_Gomawo sudah menyempatkan untuk review.. Review kalian berguna sebagai penyemangat dan masukan untuk karya-karya Jangmi selanjutnya..  
_

_Kamsahamnida... *deep bow_


	4. Chapter 4

Anyeong chinguuuu..

Mian mian miann.. Jangmi baru bisa update sekarang.. lagi ada acara di luar kota ni.. hehee.. :)

Happy Reading !

_**Chapter Sebelumnya**_

_"Assshhhh… kau sempitthhhh Jaaeeehhhh… nikmat sekaliiihhh ohhh…"_

_Yunho terus menyodok lubang Jaejoong secara brutal. Tangannya kembali meremas payudara Jaejoong. Mulutnya sudah kembali menghisap-hisap nipple Jaejoong dan menciptakan jejak di sekeliling kedua nipple Jaeejong. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menikmati kegiatan ini. Teriakannya sudah berganti dengan desah kenikmatan._

_"Ahhhhh… shhh.. oohhhh.. disanaaahhh yunniiiehhh… lebihhh cepaaatt…"_

_Yunho menyeringai, ia telah menemukan sweet spot Jaejoong. Ia pun menumbuk Jaejoong lebih cepat dan lebih keras di titik itu. Sampai akhirnya.._

_"Yunnnniiieeeehhh.. aku mauuuuhhhh…"_

_"Aaahhh.. Boojaaeeee.. aku jugaaaahhh.. bersamaaahhh.."_

_CROT_

_CROT_

_Cairan Jaejoong bercampur dengan sperma yunho di dalam rahim Jaejoong. Yunho menghempaskan badannya di samping Jaejoong, sedikit menindih Jaejoong karena ia enggan melepas penisnya. Yunho menghadapkan wajahnya kea rah Jaejoong yang terengah-engah, menghadapkan wajahnya ke atas._

_"Gomawo my Boojaee.." ucap Yunho sambil memainkan puncak payudara Jaejoong._

_"Saranghae…" ucapnya lagi yang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepala ke arahnya seketika sambil membelalakkan mata._

_"Mm.. mwo? Yunn.. Yunho sunbae? Apa yg kau katakan?"Tanya Jaejoong._

**CHAPTER 4**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ssttt.. kau sudah berjanji tidak memanggilku begitu.." ucap yunho sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong.

"Nee.. Yunnieee.." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae Kim Jaejoong.. my BooJae.. you are my first and my last.." ucap Yunho lagi sambil menatap mata Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat banyak kejutan dalam satu hari. Diculik, dipaksa, diperkosa, sampai mendapat pernyataan cinta dari orang yang selama ini dia cintai? Dan dia orang yang pertama untuk Yunho? Benarkah itu? Kau bercanda! Pasti ini mimpi!

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong menjawabnya dan kemudian tersadar. _'Yunho pabbo! Apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau berharap Jaejoong akan balas mencintaimu setelah kau menghancurkannya seperti ini?'_ batinnya.

"Mianhae Jae.. seperti yang ku bilang.. kau boleh membenciku setelah ini jika itu dapat membuatmu merasa senang.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Yunho, memegang kedua pipi Yunho, tersenyum dan berkata.. "Benarkah aku yang pertama untukmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Nde.. kau yang pertama untukku.. kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucap Yunho pelan dengan nada kecewa, masih menatap mata Jaejoong dalam. Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, berusaha menyelami bola mata Yunho, mencari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Yunho.

"Ani.. aku percaya padamu.. nado saranghae Yunnie…" Ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang melotot. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. _'Apakah aku salah dengar?'_ batinnya.

"Mw.. mwoo? Kau bilang apa Jae?"

"Aiiisshhh.. Yunniieee.. jangan menggodaku!" kesal Jaejoong, ia mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Yunho menelan salivanya lagi dan ingin memakan Jaejoong saat ini juga. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia lebih ingin mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Aniya Boo.. aku tidak menggodamu.. coba katakan sekali lagi.." rengek Yunho yang mulai kekanak-kanakan, menyebabkan Jaejoong jadi terkikik kecil.

"Geure.. saranghae Yunnieee.. Saranghae Jung Yunho.. Saranghae saranghae saranghaeeee.." ucap Jaejoong di depan Yunho, menatap mata Yunho.

GREP

Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong saat itu juga. Ia bahagia, terlalu bahagia. _'Benarkah semudah ini? Benarkah Jaejoong tidak membencinya akan hal ini?'_ pikirnya.

"Gomawo Boo.. jeongmal gomawo.."

"Cheonmaneyo Yunniee.." balas Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Ehemmm!" suara di belakang mereka menyadarkan bahwa mereka tidak sedang berdua di ruangan ini. Mereka segera melepas pelukan mereka dan menoleh kea rah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau ini mengganggu saja!" teriak Yunho.

"Maaf U-Know.. atau.. apa sekarang aku memanggilmu Yunho saja? Toh Jaejoong sudah mengenalimu.. Begini, pemrotetannya belum selesai, aku ingin mengambil gambar vagina Jaejoong yang dialiri sperma-mu itu sebelum mengering arra? Jadi, bisa tolong lepaskan penismu itu dari lubangnya?" ucap Siwon.

"Aiiishhhh.. arrasseo!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Oh ya, dan tolong pegang kedua paha Jaejoong dari belakang"

"Arraseooooo!" teriak Yunho lagi, mood nya benar-benar telah berubah sekarang.

"Mianhae Boo.."ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan dari lubang Jaejoong.

"Ahhhh... shhh.. Yunniee.. tapi aku tidak mau difoto seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong diiringi desahan karena Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangnya.

"Tidak apa.. ini terakhir.. percayalah padaku.. nanti aku jelaskan semua padamu.."

Yunho segera memposisikan Jaejoong di pangkuannya dan membuka lebar-lebar kedua paha Jaejoong sehingga memperlihatkan lubang vagina Jaejoong yang masih memerah dan dialiri sperma Yunho yang sudah tidak tertampung lagi saking banyaknya.

JEPRET!

Yunho memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang vagina Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendesah dan Siwon berbinar melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil spermanya yang mengalir itu dengan telunjuknya dan menjilatnya.

JEPRET!

"Hmmmm.. mashita.. kau harus mencobanya Boojae.." ucap Yunho seraya menarik kepala Jaejoong dan melumatnya, membiarkan Jaejoong mencicipi rasa spermanya. Siwon tersenyum puas.

JEPRET!

"Yakk.. selesaaiiii.. terima kasih semua.."

"Gomawo Kangin-ah.."

"Cheonmaneyo Siwon-ah..Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" ucap Kangin.

"Ah wae? Kenapa terburu-buru? Tidak makan malam dulu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Sepertinya aku makan malam di rumah saja, mereka membuatku kangen pada Leeteuk" ucap kangin seraya menggerakkan dagunya kea rah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hahahaa.. u're right! Tadi memang sangat hot! Oke, salam buat istrimu itu ya!"

"Arraseoo.. anyeong semuaa.." ucap Kangin seraya meninggalkan studio.

"Bye hyungggg!" teriak yunho.

Siwon merapikan peralatannya kemudian menghampiri Yunjae yang kini keduanya sudah memakai bathrobe.

"Ayo pulang Yun.. kita antarkan Jaejoong dulu" ajak Siwon.

"Ani.. aku dan Jaejoong akan menginap disini saja, pinjam kamarmu hyung"

"Eh? Waeyo Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Hem? Aku belum selesai denganmu Boo.." jawab Yunho seduktif.

"Ya! Pervert! Beruang mesum!" teriak Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan. Begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Hahh.. arrasseo.. aku pulang duluan, tolong jaga adik kecil semata wayangku ini ya Jae.." ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum. Jaejoong terdiam.

"Mwo? Kalian bersaudara? Apa kalian bersengkongkol merencanakan ini semua?" teriak Jaejoong mulai naik darah. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap tajam kedua Jung di depannya. Yunho mulai panik melihat kemarahan Jaejoong.

"BooJae.. kumohon jangan seperti itu.. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.."

"Huh! Aku tidak percaya padamu Yunnie!"

"Hahaa.. sudah-sudah.. kalian tidak usah bertengkar, ini sepenuhnya rencanaku Jae.."ujar Siwon.

"Lagi pula, mana bisa beruang kecilmu itu merencanakan hal ini, sedangkan selama ini ia hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh?" ejek Siwon pada Yunho.

"Mwo.. jadi.. selama ini.." Jaejoong menoleh ragu pada Yunho yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau memberitahunya? Aishhh.." ujarnya malu sendiri.

"Hahaaaa.. sudahlah Yun.. kau jelaskan saja semua padanya.. termasuk usahamu memandanginya setiap hari di perpustakaan! Hahahahaaaaa…" tawa Siwon semakin lebar dan sukses membuat wajah YunJae bak kepiting rebus.

"Yaaa! Hyung! Awas kau!" teriak Yunho mengejar hyungnya yang sudah berlari meninggalkan studio sebelum terkena amukan Yunho.

Ketika kembali ke studio, Jaejoong masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Sepertinya ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu hingga tak sadar Yunho telah kembali ke studio. Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan my BooJae?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kea rah Yunho.

"A.. anii.. benarkah yang dikatakan hyungmu tadi Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia membalikkan badan Jaejoong hingga menghadapnya, menatap matanya.

"Ndee.. semua yang dikatakan hyung-ku itu benar.. aku sudah lama sekali menyukaimu.. aku memang sering memperhatikanmu dari jauh.." senyum Yunho lembut. Jaejoong terdiam dan menunduk.

"Na.. nado.." ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Mwo?" Tanya Yunho kaget.

"Nado Yunnie.. aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak lama.. aku juga sering memperhatikanmu.." ucap Jaejoong masih menunduk. Yunho memegang kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya, memaksa Jaejoong menatap matanya.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nee.." jawab Jaejoong. Seketika Yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong lembut lalu memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo Boo.."

"Nado gomawo Yunnie.."

"Aishhhh… pabboyaaa.. tahu begitu, aku mengikuti saran Yoochun dari dulu untuk menyatakan cinta padamu Boo!" ujar Yunho masih mendekap Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Beberapa saat sunyi saat mereka mendalami hangatnya dekapan masing-masing.

"Boo…"

"Hmmm.."

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi.."

"Aisssshhh.. Yunniieeee.. Pervert!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukannya dari Yunho. Dengan sigap Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"Andweee… aku masih lelahhh.. Yunnnhhhmmmpphhhhh.." ucapan Jaejoong terpotong karena Yunho membungkamnya dengan bibirnya.

"Kau ini ternyata cerewet sekali Boo…"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu cepat turunkan aku!" ketusnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Yunho kembali melumat bibirnya.

"Yunhhhhmmppphhh… leepphhhaasssss..hosh.. hosh.." Jaejoong terengah-engah dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Boo.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan sekali-sekali mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu di depan orang lain selain aku ne?"

"Wae?"

"Karena itu akan membuat orang ingin memakanmu saat itu juga" jawab Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong berblushing ria.

"Pervert Bear" ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku serius BooJae.."

"Nee Yunniee.."

Ya, Yunho mengucapkan itu memang bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sering kali memergoki beberapa namja yang menatap Jaejoong seakan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat ketika Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir yang merupakan kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Salahkah Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari keistimewaannya itu?

**###**

Drrtttt…

Drrrtttt…

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya.

**_Yunnie Bear's Calling_**

Ia menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Boojaaaeeeee… bogoshipeoo…" Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendengar suara manja beruang kesayangannya tersebut.

"Nado bogoshipo Yunnie…" senyum Jaejoong, membuat kedua pasang mata di depannya menatapnya heran. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatap keduanya.

"Eodiya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku di kantin, bersama Junsu dan Yoochun oppa" Junsu dan Yoochun yang merasa namanya disebut semakin menatap Jaejoong.

"Oke, aku kesana.. tunggu aku Boo.."

"Arrasseo Yunnie.. aku akan menunggumu.."

"Hmm.. Boo.. aku kan sudah bukan mahasiswa sana.. menurutmu apakah perlu aku memakai penyamaranku?"

"Aishh.. tidak penting sekali pertanyaanmu, memangnya Yoochun oppa tidak tahu? Terserahmu sajalah" ucap Jaejoong lagi yang membuat Yoochun semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Hehee.. arrasseo Boo.. oke.. tunggu aku.. saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Yunnie.."

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dan meneruskan kegiatan makannya tanpa berniat menjelaskan apapun kepada dua orang di depannya yang saat ini menatapnya tajam. Tak tahan dilihat seperti itu, Jaejoong menghentikan makannya, menghela napas panjang dan menatap keduanya.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Jelaskan" tuntut Junsu. Ia benar-benar tidak terima Jaejoong menutupi hal seperti ini dengannya. Sedang Yoochun hanya menyimak.

"Ndee, aku sudah sudah punya namjachingu Su-ie.." ujar Jaejoong tenang.

"Sejak kapan?" cecar Junsu.

"Baru sebulan yang lalu.."

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bercerita padamu.. tetapi bulan kemarin kan kita benar-benar disibukkan dengan ujian, dan aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya, sehingga aku lupa bercerita padamu"

"Hhh.. oke kalau begitu. Aku terima alasanmu" ujar Junsu mulai melunak.

"Gomawo Suie.." senyum Jaejoong.

"Lalu Joongie.. siapa namja itu? Apakah aku kenal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau kenal kok Suei.. sebentar lagi dia akan datang.. Oh.. itu dia" tunjuk Jaejoong kea rah jalan dimana ada seorang namja memakai baju casual, celana jeans, memakai topi dan berkaca mata hitam berjalan kea rah mereka.

"Sudah kuduga.."celetuk Yoochun tiba-tiba sambil terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eh? Nuguya? Apa aku kenal?" Tanya Junsu bingung karena sepertinya hanya dia sendiri yang tidak mengenali sosok namja itu. Yoochun dan Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Nanti kau akan mengenalinya Su-ie.." jawab Yoochun yang menambah kebingungan Junsu.

Tak lama, namja tersebut pun tiba di meja bertiga. Jaejoong dan Yoochun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"BoooJaaaeeee.. Bogoshipoooo.." teriak Yunho sambil memeluk erat Jaejoong dan melepas kacamatanya, sontak membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dan menghasilkan kekehan pada Yoochun, dan Junsu yang masih bingung berfikir. _'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'_batin Junsu_._

"Yuunn.. yunniee.. ini tempat umum.." ujar Jaeejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"Shireoo.. aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmuu.." ujar Yunho kekanakan menghasilkan kekehan dari Jaejoong dan tatapan jijik dari Yoochun.

PLETAK!

Yoochun yang sudah tidak sabar melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini langsung menghadiahkan jitakan di kepalanya.

"Yaa! Apa-apaan kau Park Yoochun!" Yunho memegangi kepalanya yang habis dijitak Yoochun. Memplototinya ganas karena mengganggu acara lovey dovey nya bersama Jaejoong.

"Yaa! Kau ini tidak sopan! Bukannya menyambut sahabatmu yang setia menemanimu bertahun-tahun ini terlebih dulu!" ujar Yoochun.

"Hee.. mian.. What's up Bro!" ucapnya seraya memeluk Yoochun.

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda.. akhirnya kau berhasil juga huh?" kekeh Yoochun sambil melirik kea rah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menunduk malu.

"Yahh begitulah.. hahaahaa" ujar Yunho tertawa.

"U.. U-KNOW!" teriak Junsu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Yunho. Teriakan Junsu membuat mereka panik karena orang-orang mulai menoleh kea rah Junsu. Mencari siapa yang ditunjuk Junsu. Yoochun segera menurunkan tangan Junsu dan membekap mulut Junsu. Jaejoong memakaikan kembali kacamata Yunho dan mendudukannya di sampingnya. Setelah Junsu tenang, Yoochun segera melepasnya. Akan tetapi tatapan Junsu tidak beralih dari Yunho yang duduk di depan Yoochun. Orang-orang yang tidak menemukan keberadaan U-Know yang tadi diteriakkan Junsu, kembali pada kesibukannya semula. Setelah kantin kembali ramai, Junsu memulai jurusnya. Jaejoong yang melihat gelagat Junsu yang akan menyerang Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hai, Kau U-Know, bukan?" ujar Junsu pelan sehingga hanya mereka berempat yang dapat mendengar. Sekali lagi, Yunho melepas kacamatanya.

"Ne, aku U-Know.." aku Yunho.

"Hmm.. lalu dimana kau mengenal Joongie?" tanyanya lagi. Yunho menghela napas. Yoochun sudah mulai terkekeh pelan dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Junsu-ah.."

"N.. nee..?" Junsu bingung. Kenapa U-Know memanggilnya seakrab itu? Memangnya mereka sudah saling kenal? Apa karena U-know akrab dengan Chunie?

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" ujar Yunho lagi. Junsu terdiam. Ia terus memandang wajah U-Know. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti di bibir Yunho. Bibir itu….

"Mwooo? Yunho Oppaaa?" teriak Junsu dengan suara nyaringnya itu. Kali ini lebih keras, membuat Jaejoong yang di depannya dan Yoochun yang di sampingnya menutup telinga mereka.

"Hahaa.. nee.. Junsu-ah.." kekeh Yunho.

"Astaga.. bagaimana bisa? Ya! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku? Kalian jahat.." Yoochun terkekeh pelan seraya memeluk Junsu.

"Astaga.. astaga Jongiee.. padahal kan kita sering melihatnya di majalah NEXT koleksi kita.. astaga.. astaga.. ternyata dia sedekat ini.. ups" Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari Yoochun dan Yunho menatapnya.

"Ya! Su-ie! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membongkar rahasia kita!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendeath-glare Junsu.

"Su-ie baby.. ternyata kau lebih pervert dariku yaa…" goda Yoochun.

"BooJae.. apa yang kau bayangkan saat melihat tubuhku itu? Aku tidak menyangka kau membaca majalah seperti itu.. Bagaimana kalau kita mempraktekkan semua adegan itu hm? Kau mau gaya yang mana yang lebih dulu?" goda Yunho sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu Jaejoong.

"A.. aaniii... aku dan Junsu hanya sekedar iseng.." gugupnya. Jaejoong merasa wajahnya sudah memanas dan semakin panic melihat seringai mesum Yunho.

GREP! Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Mian Yoochun-ah! Sepertinya kami harus pulang duluan, aku harus menyelesaikan ini" ucap Yunho sambil menatap celananya yang ternyata telah menggembung. Yoochun segera paham maksud Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong yang sempat melihat celana Yunho menatapnya horor '_Omooo.. apa yg akan terjadi padaku nantiii_' batinnya. Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong kea rah mobilnya yang diparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Andweeeee! Su-ieee.. ini salahmuuuu.." teriak Jaejoong.

"Hiks.. mian Joongiiiiieee.." teriak Junsu, menatap Jaejoong khawatir.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri Sue-ie baby.." ucap Yoochun sambil menarik lengan Junsu.

**###**

"Ya! Siwon Hyung! Kenapa banyak sekali fotoku yg ditampilkan? Bukankah pemeran utamanya Jaejoong?" teriak Yunho sambil menunjuk majalah yang dibawanya di ruangan Siwon.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho datang ke studio Hyung-nya demi membentak hyung-nya seperti ini. Sedangkan orang yang dibentak barusan hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hahahaa.. aku sengaja.. jarang sekali mendapati kau begitu ekspresif.. biasanya kau hanya memasang wajah datar. Kau begitu menikmatinya bukan?" senyum Siwon, membuat wajah Yunho memerah seketika.

"Y.. ya! Hyung! Aisshhhh.." Yunho tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Omooooo.. adik kecilku ini kehabisan kata-kata.. hahaa.. coba lihat foto yang ini.. Ini ekspresimu saat memasuki lubang Jaejoong.. omoo.. aku yang melihatnya saja jadi ikut bergairah.." ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk foto di majalah yang dibawa Yunho. Gambar itu menunjukkan setengah badan Yunho sebagai focus sehingga menampakkan tubuh six pack nya lengkap dengan ekspresi nikmatnya yang sedang bersatu dengan Jaejoong.

"Yaa hyung! Sudah tahu begitu kenapa malah kau tampilkan?! Sama saja itu mempermalukanku!"

"Aku tidak mempermalukanmu uri dongsaeng.. tidakkah kau memperhatikan bahwa permintaan edisi ini malah meningkat? Aku sampai diberi bonus oleh editor majalah NEXT.. kekee.. bagianmu akan aku berikan nanti" senyum Siwon lagi

"Haaahhh.. sudahlah hyung.. sudah terlanjur.. oh ya hyung, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku beritahu padamu.."

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku berhenti jadi modelmu, aku akan menikah dengan Jaejoong"

"Mwoooo? Andwe! Kau tidak boleh berhenti!"

"Terlambat hyung, aku sudah mengurus semuanya, lagipula aku sudah dapat tawaran main film.. oke.. jja! Bye hyung!" ucap Yunho seraya meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Aku belum selesai bicara! Yunhooooo!"

**TBC or END**

_Bagaimana chapter ini chingu? Sebenernya Jangmi mau End sampai sini aja.. tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen bikin chapter YunJae go public or SiBum story.. gimana chingu? _

_Gomawo untuk para reviewers dan followers yang setia menunggu cerita ini.. Semangat Jangmi berasal dari kalian ^^_

_Gomawo udah baca cerita ini_

_Mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan.._

_Terakhir.. Review please?_

_Kamsahamnida.. *deep bow_


End file.
